


Five Nights at Finn’s

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Finn Trooper takes a dare from his friend, Ben, he doesn't expect it to be the last normal day of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Nights at Finn’s

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired by Markiplier's videos of these games. Originally I wrote this as a bandom fic, but when I found the outline and looked over it again, I realised that I could fit the Star Wars character almost perfectly into this AU.
> 
> *Note: This entire story changes perspective from Happy!Finn, who lives in the future and has a family and is happy and everyone they know and love is trying to cope from what happened to them regarding this damn video game, to Finn, who is living in the present (or the past, however it suits your fancy) and is going through everything that is happening because of the damn video game. If it gets confusing, just know that the negative vibes are mostly in Finn's perspective and not in Happy!Finn's.*
> 
> **Edit: In future chapters, Mpreg is definitely a thing (for the future storyline, at least). If you don't like that, turn away now.**

“So tell me what happened from the beginning, Mr. Dameron.”

Finn looked up from his hands when his therapist spoke. His brown eyes wide from practiced, feigned innocence.

“The beginning of it all? You won't believe me, Mister Solo.”

“I won't?”

“Yes, you won't.”

“But I was there for the end.”

“I remember.” Finn mumbled quietly, his eyebrows furrowing together on his forehead as he drew his face in thought. “It's crystal to me, even now.”

“Sorry?”

“I remember it well.”

“So explain it to me. How did this mess start in the first place?” The therapist asked his client with a rare hint of calamity in his usually clipped voice. His burned hands carefully closed the notebook on his lap, the sparkly purple of his pen (and rather strange a colour for a man of his stature, especially one so used to order and organisation such as him) holding a place marker in the lined paged as the ginger haired man placed it on the table beside him. As the therapist folded his hands in his lap, Finn watched his movements silently, as if waiting for another attack against his defenceless person.

“I don't know.” He finally confessed into the unmoving and silent air, pearly white teeth digging almost painfully into his bottom lip for a moment before letting go. “I suppose the beginning would be when the game first came out. That was back when I was in high school, you know.” Another long pause. “When we were in high school, of course.”

The therapist nodded slowly at his words, his fingers itching to pick up his pen so he could write down the story from the only point of view that was entirely complete.

“I was friends with two boys named Ben Solo and Brendol Hux Jr., but my best friend was…” Finn let his sentence end there, the words hanging slowly in the air before fading into silence. The loss still hit his heart even after a couple of years. “My best friend was a woman named Phasma Chrome, and for a girl of seventeen back then, she was a genius when it came to fixing anything technology related.” The brown eyed man let out a shaky sigh, thinking back to when he went to high school for a short moment before opening his mouth to speak again.

“It all officially started, of course, with a dare given to me by a one Ben Solo…”

* * *

 

“Finn, I have a challenge for you.” Ben Solo greeted his friend, Finn Trooper, at their usual lunch table, sitting down next to Brendol Hux Junior. Brendol, or Hux (as he had asked to be called instead, embarrassment popping up at his first name ever being spoken), was the newest edition of their friend group ever since Snoke left—and Finn was sure that him and Ben were totally a thing.

“What is it?” Finn asked, grinning widely back at the tall and lanky boy and munching slowly on a soggy French fry—of course made by the lovely lunch ladies running the cafeteria (oh, if only those lovely women could actually cook for their lives).

“I challenge you to play a horror video game.” Ben said with a smirk, crossing his skinny arms in front of his chest. “You have to play it in the middle of the night with the lights off. To make it worse in you, you have to listen to the sounds with your headphones on.” Now Finn wasn't sure if he liked the deal or not, but he decided to let his taller friend have the satisfaction of coming up with a good dare.

“Alright, fine.” He said, relenting to the challenge, and both Ben and Hux let out a small cheer.

“Good.” Ben said once he calmed down, giving Finn a grin before zoning him out in favour of flirting with the oldest boy at the table (Hux, of course, because Finn was the youngest student in the senior class bar one person).

“So he challenged you to his new favourite obsession, had he?” Phasma Chrome said, sliding into the seat next to Finn at the lunch table. Her blue eyes gleamed with mischievousness and something else he couldn't name, a perfectly plucked eyebrow raising at the uneaten hamburger on her friend’s tray.

“Why is it that nobody says ‘hi’ when they sit down at this table?” Finn said, teasing his best friend as he let out aspect laugh. Phasma simply gave him a glare and took the hamburger from his tray, taking a large bite out of it before replying.

“You're attempting to be vegetarian, I see.” Phasma retorted snarkily.

“Shut the hell up.” Finn grumbled quietly, elbowing Phasma’s side as he stuffed another soggy French fry into his mouth. “I refuse to eat any of the meat our lunch ladies cook because I'm afraid I'll get salmonella. Who knows where any of it came from?” Phasma just nodded at his reasoning and turned her head to speak to Ben, making a soft noise of distress as she took another bite of the burger she had stolen from Finn.

“That's so gay.” She said, grabbing Finn's chin with one hand and turning his head to show him that Ben and Hix were now making out out. Finn simply rolled his eyes at Phasma’s words, but she returned his look with a scoff. “What? Don't give me that look, Finn. He's gonna do something stupid and get Hux to drop us, just like it happened with Snoke.”

“What happened with Snoke leaving was most certainly not my fault and you know it.” Ben said, giving his old friend a glare that wasn't as menacing with his messy hair and red, spit swollen lips.

“Right, she moved.” Phasma said, her tone of voice angry as she stood up and left the cafeteria without a second glance.

“Anyway,” Finn started, giving Ben a look that made him stay seated instead of getting up and following her out. “Tell me what the name of this game is.” He effortlessly changed the subject back to the challenge he had been presented with, giving Ben an innocent from. The boy in question nodded at Finn's words and got comfortable in his seat, giving his younger friend an impish grin.

“It's called ‘Five Nights At Freddy’s’.”

* * *

 

“So you took the challenge knowing full well that it was a horror video game?”

Finn nodded in response to the therapist’s question, chewing on his bottom lip for a moment. He ran his fingers over his cropped dark hair, the moonlight from the window catching on the golden shine of his wedding band. Wanting to make the silence last longer, the younger of the two men stole a glance at the clock and let out a heavy sigh when he saw that he was only halfway through his session.

“Yes, I suppose that I did. Now that I've had the chance to think back on it, I should've looked up the game before I agreed to play it.” Finn cast his gaze to the ground, his full lips parting in another heavy but quiet sigh.

“So what happened next?” The therapist said, giving Finn the hint of a smile as he shifted into a more comfortable position in his armchair.

“Mister Solo, why are you so curious to hear my story? Just look it up online—I'm sure you'll find countless articles of the incidents and encounters. Maybe even a fanfiction or a porn movie about it will help your need to know.” The dark skinned man said in a condescending tone, threading his fingers together in a nervous habit as the therapist watched him silently. “I just…I don't want to be judged again. Poe can't take it and neither can I.”

“Mister Dameron, rest assured that I am not going to ever judge you or make fun of you or your husband.” The ginger haired man spoke with a small smile, leaning forward slightly in his seat. “I want to hear the truth about the entire situation, not some stretched out, half faked version of the events that almost killed you. And in the end, almost killed Ben and I as well.”

Finn only nodded in response to his words, swallowing heavily as his dark eyes darted frantically around the room. They finally landed on a picture of his therapist with Ben on their wedding day, the two men grinning happily into their first kiss as husband and husband. He suddenly felt the urge to ask about Ben’s last trip to the hospital, but Finn bit his tongue to keep from saying anything else.

“The first night was relatively easy.” The dark skinned man said, starting in a soft tone even though his voice still pierced through the silence of his therapist’s small room. “I plugged my headphones in so the sounds of the video game wouldn't wake my foster siblings in the rooms next door. I started playing at…two in the morning, I believe.”

“Why did you start so late? Or shall I say, so early?” The therapist asked Finn curiously.

“Partly because of homework and dinner, but mostly it was because I was trying to procrastinate so I wouldn't play the game.” Finn said, a small frown appearing on his handsome features. “I would always get freaked out because of horror movies, and video games were no different. Now, I'm living it. Poe and I can't watch a horror movie trailer during the commercials on the television without getting a flashback or an anxiety attack. Hell, even fireworks make me cry.”

“You don't have to explain your first night to me tonight, Mister Dameron.” The therapist spoke in a soft tone, watching his client with concerned blue eyes. “It's about time for your session to end, alright? Go home to your husband and your daughter, and I'll see you next Friday.”

Finn nodded and stood up from the sofa, smoothing down the front of his suit jacket. He pulled a check out of his inside pocket and set it on the table just in front of the picture.

“How is Ben, by the way?” The younger of the two asked, trying so hard not to start beating himself up over everything he'd done to hurt the couple.

“He's going into surgery for his hearing. They think that he has a good chance of getting at least a hearing aid.” The therapist bit his lip, standing up slowly and taking his cane in hand so he could hobble over to his client. “He's been asking to see you, you know.”

Finn's breath caught in his throat, and he shook his head, blinking back sudden tears that threatened to send his mood spiralling down. “Brendol…I  _ can’t _ .”

“Finn, it's been three years—”

“Goodbye, Mister Solo.”

As Finn left the room and slammed the door shut behind him, Mister Solo sighed heavily and shook his head before calling in his next client.

* * *

 

Finn sat down on his bed with his laptop and in his pyjamas, plugging his headphones into the right spot. He bit his lip and sat with his back against the headboard, placing his laptop in his lap and sticking each white earbud in his ears. He hated anything related to horror, but Ben gave him the challenge anyway knowing full well that horror made his blood run cold, and Finn was not one to back down from a simple challenge like this.

How hard could it be?

Before he could chicken out, the teenager clicked on the game icon to open up the game, his heart starting to pump faster as the menu screen popped up.

“This is such a bad idea.” Finn mumbled to himself softly, shaking his head as he clicked on ‘New Game’. The screen changed to a dark office, and the only sound was a buzz from the old fashioned black fan on the desk.

“Not scary yet, Ben.” The dark skinned boy said, frowning and clicking on the pink bar at the bottom of the screen. A security camera feed popped open, and that's when a telephone rang.

Finn jumped when he heard it, letting out a soft breath and berating himself silently for a few moments before looking at the camera feeds he had been given to look at. The phone rang one or two more times before a voice sounded on the answering machine.

“Uh, hello?” The voice said, and Finn stopped on the camera feed where the three characters from the newspaper ad were standing. As the voice kept talking and describing the place, events, and rules, Finn looked at the characters closely. His dark brown eyes widened as the voice mentioned how the characters moved, and he took a deep breath before moving to a different camera feed.

“What kind of game is this?” He asked himself quietly, closing the security feed entirely and just moving his view from side to side. As the man kept speaking about what they would do if the characters found him in the office, a strange sounding music started playing in the background, and Finn's heart started beating wildly, as if he was going out of his body’s control.

“Oh for goodness sake.” He said, opening the camera feed and going back to the characters in the party room or on the stage area, whatever it has said. Noticing that one of them had disappeared from the trio in the feed, the teenager flipped frantically through the cameras to see that the bunny was in a hallway making its way towards him. “I'm gonna die.”

Finn closed the door on his left on the game, biting his lip and looking around the screen to see that he was halfway through the night. Just then, he looked up to see that his bedroom door was cracked open, and the dark skinned boy frowned.

“Slip, go to sleep.” Finn let out in a whisper, taking an earbud out and essentially forgetting about the game in favour of his younger foster brother. When the door stayed a crack open, the teenager took off his headphones and crawled out of his bed, going over to shut the door.

“Slip, I said it's bedtime.” Finn said quietly but firmly, opening the door and looking down to see where his little brother would stand at. Instead, he was met with the sight of violet knees, and his brown eyes slowly travelled up the robotic body to see its face. Finn found that he was looking at a tall, purple, robotic bunny with a black bow tie, and his throat dried up.

“You're…you're not real.” The teenager said, looking around and trying to see if he was being pranked by Ben. “You're just a character in a video game…right?”

Almost as if the entire world was suddenly against him, Finn watched as the bunny slowly shook its head, the completely unsettling grimace on his face looking like a menacing grin. His eyes widened marginally, and he quickly shoved the door closed, pushing a chair in front of the door so there was less of a risk of the bunny getting in. As he moved away from the door to the bed, trying his hardest to get away, a robotic fist slammed through the white painted door, and Finn fell back onto his bed with a loud gasp. The bunny’s face appeared in the hole, the evil grin still on its face. The dark skinned boy shut his laptop closed and scooted back on the bed to the corner of his small room, shaking his head.

“It's just a dream, a really bad dream.” He said, looking at the bunny with wide eyes. As he was pushed back into the corner of his room and unable to go anywhere, the robot slowly made its way towards him. The bunny had a knife in one hand, and the other was clenched tightly in a fist bigger than Finn's entire head.

The teenager let out a soft whimper, looking at the clock on the wall above his door to discover that it was already 5:58 in the morning. Finn knew, somehow, that he would be fine once the clock reached six in the morning, but he just had to hold it for two more minutes against a giant murderous bunny that had showed up from out of nowhere to come terrorise him.

He could do it, right?

But that would turn out to be a much more difficult task than Finn had thought it to be. The bunny let out a metallic shriek that was sure to wake the rest of the house up, and he threw the knife at Finn, who raised his arms to deflect it. The teenager felt it enter his arms, stabbing pain instantly shooting up through his body.

“Help!” Finn screamed loudly, the sound of pounding footsteps getting closer from their starting point. As the bunny pulls on his leg—hard enough to dislocate his hip and jolting enough to crack his ankle bone—the downstairs grandfather clock chimed loudly to announce that it was six on the morning, and he watched with disbelieving eyes as the bunny simply vanished into thin air.

“Finn!” His foster mother’s voice came through the door as it slammed open, and his parents rushed into the room. Finn could vaguely hear them shouting to call the police and the prayer tree, but all he could feel was complete numbness surrounding his entire body, his vision fading in and out.

“Finn? Finn!” His father called out, but the teenager was already falling unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Don't be shy to drop a comment or two, and be sure to check me out on tumblr at deliriozus.


End file.
